


A Good Start

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'verse beginnings [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, First Time, Hurt Dean Winchester, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Non Consensual, Sibling Incest, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam built the room for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Start

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of rape and torture at his brother's hand.

Dean's t-shirt is soaked, maddeningly outlining every muscle and Sam wants it gone _now_. With a thought, it vanishes and Sam's hands slide over hot, slick skin until his fingers brush Dean's nipples.

Sam ignores his brother's harsh pleas, bending to scrape the sensitive nubs between his teeth, sucking them to hardened peaks. Dean's moaning, low and drawn out like wind twisting through a cave and Sam pauses for a moment to let the sensation fill him.

_Built this place just to hear the beautiful sounds you'd make for me, baby_ , he murmurs. _You're off to such a good start_.


End file.
